


Drink to My Freedom

by Lexys23



Category: Glee
Genre: Cheating, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2019-07-05 18:08:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15868977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexys23/pseuds/Lexys23
Summary: "Rachel Berry's life was going great. She had a loving boyfriend and amazing friends. Brody Weston was her boyfriend for six months. Many of her friends, primarily Santana Lopez, Quinn Fabray, and Finn Hudson, didn't like him. They believed he was hiding something."





	Drink to My Freedom

 

Rachel Berry’s life was going great. She had a loving boyfriend and amazing friends. Brody Weston was her boyfriend for six months. Many of her friends, primarily Santana Lopez, Quinn Fabray, and Finn Hudson, didn’t like him. They believed he was hiding something.

She had glee practice that morning. Some of the members that were sitting there were Finn, Brody, Cassandra July, a senior Rachel didn’t get along with. Majority of glee club didn’t like her, all except Brody, who was talking to her.

Rachel sat down next to Finn and started talking to him about a potential duet.

“Rach, why didn’t you sit next to me?” Brody asked, as he glared at Finn.

“You were talking to Cassandra, and I didn’t want to bother you guys,” she answered, not looking at her boyfriend. She knew Brody didn’t like Finn.

“C’mon babe,” he told her, as he smiled at her.

Rachel rolled her eyes, but she didn’t move. “I was talking to Finn. I’m not going to be rude and end our conversation just because you want me to.”

Brody sighed and sat down next to her. 

A few minutes later, Santana, her girlfriend Brittany Pierce, and their best friend Quinn Fabray walked in. They were laughing about something.

“Hey you guys, party at Q’s,” Santana told them, as she hugged Quinn.

Quinn rolled her eyes. “My mom will be in Columbus with my sister.”

*Glee*

That night, all the glee club members were in the basement of the Fabray house. Some were intoxicated. None of them were going home until the next morning.

They were all laughing, joking around, playing games. They decided to play a drunken game of spin the bottle. For a while, everything was innocent. The teens were just having fun. Sam and Quinn decided to sit out. They were in their own world, whispering to each other and sneaking kisses.

Most of the gleeks were drunk, they were singing off key. Some weren’t drunk, Kurt, Finn, Quinn, and Sam.

As the night came to a close, the kids were falling asleep. The boys were going to sleep in the basement. Brittany and Santana were in their own guest room, one they occupy when they would sleep in the Fabray house. Rachel, Mercedes Jones, Lauren Zizes, and Tina Cohen-Chang would stay in Frannie’s old room. Sam and Quinn would stay in her room. They weren’t having sex, but they liked to hold each other.

Quinn opened her bedroom door and turned on the lights. Her eyes widened when she saw who was on her bed. Brody and Cassandra were having sex on her bed. ON HER BED!

“What the hell?!” she shouted, as she glared at the two people on her bed. They at least had the decency to cover themselves.

“What’s wrong Quinn?” Sam asked, not having seen what was going on in her room.

“Get Finn, please,” she asked, as she closed the door.

He nodded and left. He returned with Finn.

“So, Brody was having sex with someone on my  _ bed _ ,” she told them.

“Rachel?” Finn asked, slightly disgusted at the thought of Brody having sex with Rachel.

“No, we just left her in Frannie’s room with the other girls. Who was it Quinn?” Sam asked, frowning.

“Cassandra. Can you guys get rid of Brody? He’s an angry drunk, and I don’t want him here,” Quinn told them, as she moved from the door. “I’m going to sleep on the couch.”

“I’ll see you soon,” Sam said as he kissed her cheek.

They entered the room just as Cassandra put her shirt on.

“If you don’t want Quinn to kill you, you’ll leave this house,” Sam told the girl.

“And you,” Finn said as he turned to the boy,” you are going to tell Rachel the truth. You are going to break up with her. You can stay in Glee, but you are going to stay away from her.”

“N-no, I love her,” he slurred.

“No, you don’t. I know your secret. Santana knows your secret. Sam and Quinn now know your secret. If you loved Rachel, you wouldn’t be cheating on her,” Finn said as he pushed Brody. 

Cassandra quickly left. Sam stood there and watched one of his best friends threaten the senior.

“If you don’t tell her, I will. And she will hate you,” Finn whispered to add affect.

“NO!” Brody shouted, as he got Quinn’s lamp and through it across the room.

“And you’re buying Quinn a new lamp,” Sam added. “Now leave this house.”

Brody quickly rushed out.

*Glee*

The next day, Brody called Rachel and broke up with her.

“He didn’t tell you why?” Tina asked. All the girls and Kurt were in Rachel’s house, talking about her break up.

“No, just that it wasn’t working out,” Rachel answered.

“He’s lying. That good for nothing mannequin was cheating on you,” Santana told her.

Everyone turned to her. “Wh-what?” Rachel asked in a weak voice.

“How do you know?” Quinn asked, frowning. She hadn’t told anyone, she knew Sam and Finn didn’t.

“How do you?” Santana asked back.

“I found him and Cassandra having sex on my bed,” Quinn answered, looking guilty.

“When?” Rachel asked, her voice breaking.

“Yesterday. Rachel, you don’t need him,” Quinn told her.

“Girl, you don’t need a cheating boyfriend,” Mercedes told her.

Rachel just sat there, silently. None of the girls knew what she was thinking.

*Glee*

Santana pushed a cart of champagne. Brittany and Quinn started to pass them to the members. 

“What’s going on?” Puck asked, confused.

“Just wait a second,” Santana told him.

“I want to perform Mr. Shue. The champagne is a part of it,” Rachel said.

He nodded.

The instruments started.

__ We were so good together  
__ So it didn’t last forever  
_ It’s only been a week  
_ __ But when we speak it’s like it’s been a year 

She sang as she looked at Brody.

__ Your picture’s still in my wallet  
__ I drew a stash and a mullet  
_ I have to say you look a little better than you did on tour  
_ __ Now you’re just a memory fading like the day before 

__ So let’s drink to my freedom  
__ And how I don’t really need ‘em  
_ His not calling me for days  
_ __ In his dirt bong water haze 

__ So let’s drink to my freedom  
_ I got so many reasons  
_ __ So pour another glass for me 

She sang as she raised her glass.

__ I know we both know it’s over  
_ But couldn’t you wait a little longer  
_ __ To bring her to a party when you knew that I would be there too 

She pointed at Cassandra.

__ You seem like you really love her  
__ She’s probably just like your mother  
_ A crazy psycho bitch who’s got you wrapped around her finger too  
_ __ Now you’re stuck with a girl like I was almost stuck with you 

She smiled at him. Mr. Shue looked like he wanted to stop the performance.

__ So let’s drink to my freedom  
__ And how I don’t really need ‘em  
__ His idea for a date  
__ Is probably statutory rape  
__ So let’s drink to my freedom  
_ I got so many reasons  
_ __ So pour another glass for me

She started dancing around during the small break.

__ Lookin’ back I lost track  
_ On why I was ever so insane in the game without you  
_ __ Let’s drink to my freedom 

She raised her glass. The Unholy Trinity sang with her, as they had rehearsed.

__ So let’s drink to my freedom  
__ And how I don’t really need ‘em  
_ ‘Til I see him in his Porsche  
_ __ With another stupid whore 

__ So let’s drink to my freedom  
__ I got so many reasons  
__ So pour another glass  
__ Pour one more  
__ For me  
__ For me  
_ To my freedom  
_ __ Let’s drink to my freedom

They all cheered and drank the champagne. Brody glared at everyone and rushed out, Cassandra was right behind him.

*Glee*

Rachel was in the auditorium. She was looking through some music. She turned when she heard footsteps behind her.

“Hey,” she muttered, turning back to her work.

“Hey, I-uh need to tell you something,” her visitor said.

Rachel nodded for him to continue.

“So, uh, Brody is an ass,” he said, as he closed his eyes. He did not mean to say that.

“I know. He cheated on me. I don’t want to be with someone who doesn’t respect me,” she told him, giving him a small smile.

“Rachel, I like you. I want to be with you. To show you how a girl  _ should _ be treated. You do deserve more. Let me prove to you that I can,” he told her.

“Finn, I don’t know what to say,” Rachel told him, in shock.

“Don’t say anything. Look, if you want to try, meet me at Breadsticks at seven. I’m going to be with Quinn, Sam, Britt, and Santana. We’ll be there as friends then I’ll take you on a real date,” Finn told her, as he gave her a grin and walked away.

*Glee*

“She’ll be here,” Sam told the quarterback. “She likes you.”

Finn nodded and continued to start at the door.

They had been at the restaurant for an hour. Finn stood up, ready to leave the couples. The door opened and Rachel stood there, smiling at him. She walked to him, pulled his shirt, and kissed him.

Finn pulled away and smiled. “Does that mean you want to go out with me?”

Instead of answering, Rachel pulled him back to a kiss.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Song: Drink to My Freedom by Candice Accola


End file.
